Living the Death
by Miyocchi
Summary: Neji acaba sendo enviado a uma escola feminina mas acaba por encontrar alguém que deveria ter morrido a dez anos atrás... Primeiríssima fic! NEJIXHINA R&R plixx [Fichas Abertas]
1. Sonhando a Realidade

Yoo minna n.n , sei que no final alguém vai querer me matar porque essa fic vai tá horrível mas é minha 1ª fic então tenham piedade T-T

O que acontece quando Neji e outros cinco garotos são mandados para uma escola feminina? É o que vamos descobrir agora.

Yume: Obviamente que vamos né, vai tar escrito ali em baixo agora!

¬¬ Se você não quer que misteriosamente uma bomba acerte sua cabeça é melhor você ficar quieta.

Yume: já estou O.O

o//

Cap. 1 – Sonhando a Realidade

Neji POVS

Meu como tem gente incompetente nesse mundo. Essas pessoas não sabem mais como dirigir não ? Estou sentado nessa porcaria de táxi a uma hora e ainda não cheguei naquela maldita espelunca. Eu vou ficar maluco desse jeito !!!

-Vai demorar muito ainda?-perguntei

-Não, senhor.Estamos quase chegando.-falou o idiota que tava dirigindo enquanto...o que esse idiota tá fazendo ?? Ele tá abaixado e eu to vendo aquele desfiladeiro se aproximando...

-Olha a estrada o idiota !!!-gritei

-Ahhhh-a besta berrou e agora sim que quase nos fez cair.

Eu juro, nunca mais ando de táxi. Ahm? Que que é aquilo ? Tem um ônibus vindo pra cá. Porque aquele ônibus não têm motorista e aonde se meteu a merda do taxista, ah ele tá no chão. Eu juro que quando sai daqui esse cara vai tá morto. Sim, voltando a estrada, aquele ônibus continua vindo pra cá e ...

-AAAAAHHHHHHH-gritamos eu e a anta ali no chão

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

AHHHHHHHH- gritei . Ahm? peraí... eu to no meu quarto. Ótimo, foi um sonho.

TOC TOC

Quem ousa me incomodar a essa hora da manhã ??? Oh, já são 10:30.

-Neji-sama, Hiashi-sama deseja falar com o senhor na sala dele.-falou uma das quinhentas empregadas que temos. Não sei o nome de nenhuma, mas também de que iria adiantar ??

-Hai-falei. Nãããão deveria cantar de certo?

**Salinha do Hiashi**** (10:47) **(eu:sala com nome besta igual ao dono u.u)

-Hiashi-sama, deseja falar comigo?-perguntei o mais menos monótono impossível.

-Hai, quero dizer que você será mandado para um colégio interno por um ano para melhorar suas notas.

... Ele tá afim de morrer né. Ele quer me manda pra algum fim de mundo pra estuda mais do que já estudo ?? E melhorar que nota ?? Tiro dez em tudo esse animal quer que melhore o que ??

-Hai, Hiashi-sama-gruni, daquela forma de quando você quer matar alguém sabe ?

-E você parte amanhã de manhã, sim.-ele falou com a maior cara-de-pau que daqui a pouco vai leva um pau mesmo na cara (eu:pau no sentido de um pedaço de madeira, então não maliciem por favor n.n) (yume: cala essa boca e continua sua ameba)

Saio com a maior calma possível antes que resolva matá-lo.

Pronto agora que sai de lá vo descontar minha raiva em alguém. No Lee, siiiim no Lee, vou desafiá-lo e matá-lo mua há há. Você não acreditou nisso acreditou? Seu bando de idiotas, agora vou é arrumar a porrX da mala pra ir pra putX do colégio. Desculpe mãezinha por falar isso mas é necessário.

**Manhã seguinte ****– Cozinha (8:59)**

Aqui estou eu comendo meu horrível-quer dizer delicioso café da manhã enquanto dois bibas estão carregando todas minhas coisas pra dentro de um carrinho. Imagino como eles conseguiram enfiar minha cama la dentro. Sim, eu estou levando minha cama junto. Acha mesmo que eu iria dormir num ninho de rato que um monte de gente já dormiu ?? Comigo não, aaah não.

Bem, agora que eu acabei de comer eu vou dar uma voltinha por aí pra dizer adeus pra certos alguéns e aproveitar pra bater em outros, só pra não ficar com saudades.

-Neeeeji, tá na hora de ir, entre logo aqui e não volte tão cedo.-falou o &#/, quero dizer, Hiashi-sama.

Porque estou com uma vontade tão grande de estrangular alguém hein?

-Já estou indo-já to indo o cassetX, eu ainda não acabei de me arrumar.

Andei até lá e adivinhem o que encontrei. Um táxi, UM TÁXI!! Ele não espera que eu ande num táxi espera ? Eu acho que sim, ele já tá me empurrando lá pra dentro. Como queria poder mandar nesse cara, eu ia obrigá-lo a fazer tanta coisa.

-MUA HÁ HÁ HÁ- ri tão maldosamente que o táxista me olho com medo

-Neji, você está bem ?-perguntou o demon—Hiashi-sama.

-Hai Hai

Lá vamos nós para uma loooonga viagem para aquela estúpida escola. Porque isso sempre acontece comigo? Queria tanto que você ainda estivesse viva...Hinata-sama.

** FIM 8D**

Nyaa, 1º cap ficou curtinho e ridículo mas vou tentar fazer os outros maiores e melhores, isso é, se alguém gostar e quiser que eu continue.

Por favor mandem suas opiniões, podem criticar o quanto quiserem e me dizer onde melhorar. Eu não sou muito boa pra escrever não n.n

Yume: nisso você tem razão u.u

(¬¬) valeu hein

Yume: não a de que

(¬¬) ah e se algum ser aí milagrosamente gostou dessa fic eu queria que mandasse fichas de seus personagens pois vou fazer cinco amigas para a Hinata, e podem escolher com quem irão querer ficar, tirando o Neji que já é da Hinata. n-n

Sasuke: isso não vai dar em nada sabia ¬¬

(¬¬) obrigada pela força de vontade Sasuke-teme

Bjuxx e mandem reviews plixxxxxxx !!


	2. Descobrindo o inevitável

**Finalmente o segundo...**

**Enjoy o//**

**Cap. 2 – ****Descobrindo o inevitável??????**

_Continuando com Neji POVS (__Neji:isso porque eu posso u.u)(eu: na verdade é porque não tem mais nenhum competente pra pensar...ainda ¬¬)_

Ai que soooono... Dormi mal nessa porcaria de taxi. Minha bundinha está toda achatada, essa merda de banco é de concreto e não de almofada XD. E quem viaja dezessete horas dentro de um taxi sem parar, nem pra ir ao banheiro ??!!! Eu juro, acho que esse cara dirigindo ou é um zumbi ou um robô assassino de crianças nescessitadas de banheiro mesmo.

Enfim, estou chegando ao aeroporto. E sim, a viagem toda era só pra chegar em um bendito aeroporto pra eu pegar um avião, nããão neji é pra você pegar um triciclo pra cruzar o mar ¬¬. Eu gosto de me contrariar as vezes, mas isso não faz de mim um esquisito...faz ?? o.o". Voltando ao que eu estava pensando, eu to saindo do taxi !!! O dia mais feliz da minha vida. Estou vendo o chão, e um banheiro:D

AH CHÃOOOO. "beijo o chão...várias e várias vezes"

-O moça ! Vai ficar aí beijando o chão ou vai pegar suas tralhas e me deixar voltar pra minha vida – e que vida hein ¬¬

-Já to in--- ELE ME CHAMO DE **MOÇA** ??????!!!!!!!!! QUEM É A MULHER NESSA PORRXX de –censurado- _censurado-CENSURADO-__**CENSURADO. **_Vou resolver isso com a maior calma e paciência para não parecer um retardado que faz escandalo por tudo.

-EU SOU HOMEM O ANIMAL !!! – Você acha que eu seria calmo ? Ele me chamo de mulher !!! ò.ó

-Uhmm…nem da pra nota a diferença 8D

NAO DA PRA NOTA A DIFERENÇA O CARALHXXXXXX

Peguei minhas coisas e fui embora. Nem vo pagar pra esse filho da mãe…dele ¬¬

**Dentro do aeroporto (4:28)**

Entao tá. Vamos ver o horário do meu vôo. Peguei o folhetinho com minha passagem e esses troços da viagem e adivinha qual foi a primeira coisa que eu li:

_**Porto Mahoruna (eu: foi a primeira merda que me veio na cabeça XDXD)**_

_**Embarque no navio às 10:30**_

… _**blá blá blá**_

…Isso é um pesadelo … se a viagem é de navio, O QUE EU ESTOU FAZENDO NUM AEROPORTO ???????

Ai, ai, ai minha mãezinha. Agora vamos ficar calmos e pensar em como se livrar dessa confusão e de como irei achar o taxista para ele ter uma morte fria e lenta.

Respira. Respira. Respira

Ah respirei de mais, vamos logo… dessa vez de ônibus. ò.ó Que de ônibus Neji tu tá num aeroporto. Vamos pegar o avião logo pra esse porto idiota.

**Balcão do check-in (4:51)**

Aqui estou eu comprando a passagem ridícula. Mais dinheiro do meu tio gasto sem necessidade. Isso soou tão bem na minha cabeça. fufufu

Tá. Comprei. E agora? ¬¬ Vou andar…

-DIGIMON, DIGITAIS, DIGIMONS SÃO CAMPEÕES 8D

O-O ai meu deus. Apareceu uma doida aqui. E ela tá cantando e me agarrando. Ela tá me levando pra um beco escuro. Ah, ali é o banheiro. E tem diferença?? ¬¬

-AAAAAHH- saí correndo, e parece incrível mas eu cheguei no avião e já estou sentado na minha cadeira. Isso é um exemplo de como eu presto atenção no meu caminho e não vejo por onde ando.

Saco de vida. Agora, outra vez, estou sentado e viajando, só que dessa vez com um emo chato do lado irritando. Ok, ele não tá fazendo nada, mas só o fato de ele estar ali sentado me irrita.

-Com licença, os pirralhos querem algo para a bendita viagem ?- chego uma aeromoça super gost---abençoada. Isso abençoada.

Detalhe: ela esta quase babando em cima de mim e do emo reprimido ali no canto ouvindo um negócio que eu não chamaria de i-pod e sim de uma caixa de sapato com um fio saindo dela. ¬¬

Deixando isso de lado, tivemos uma "agradável" viagem, que de cinco em cinco minutos passava aquela aeromoça idiota pela gente. Se ela nos acha tão lindos a ponto de nos olhar toda hora, por que não pede uma foto de uma vez?! o.ó

_Um tempo depois…_

E aqui estou, outra vez, esperando, só que dessa vez estou no lugar certo, graças a deus. E o bendito navio não chega nunca! Ele está…três minutos e vinte e nove segundos atrasado!! ò-ó

_Uma hora, vinte e sete minutos e quarenta e dois segundos depois…_

Sim, gente, eu contei mesmo. Não estou chutando qualquer número que me vem na cabeça. E…F-I-N-A-L-M-E-N-T-E o navio chegou e QUEPORRAÉAQUELA??!!! Aquilo não é um navio, é uma banheira! Como que eles esperam que eu cruze o oceano em uma banheira?? Tá bom que ela não é bem uma banheira, e sim uma lancha que deve ter custado no mínimo um milhão de reais…mas mesmo assim...ah, deixa pra lá. Eu vou é andar até lá e entrar de uma vez naquilo.

-Oy, pirralho! Isso aqui tem fila!-falou um emo, mas só aparece emos na minha vida agora?! Voltando, falou um _cara_, que parece um pouco mais velho que eu.

-E?-eu fiz aquela pose de eu-sou-gostoso-e-você-não-é. Quero só ve agora.

-Não adianta faze essa pose de eu-sou-gostoso-e-você-não-é porque você com certeza não é, e isso também não vai te ajuda a pula a fila então…SE MANDA LÁ PRO FINAL!

Esse cara lê mentes ou o que? Que medo O.O Eu vou pro final da fila antes que eu estrague a minha linda e perfeita reputação. Ah, tem um carinha ali no final da fila, não Neji é um E.T. parado ali sem ter nada pra faze. Ás vezes eu penso coisas tão…toscas. Vamos dar oi pro ser ali.

-Uhm…- como eu sou legal. xD

-Uhmm…- ¬¬ que papo bom

_-(silêncio)…_

-Ta indo para aquela escola na ilha? - ou só Deus sabe onde

-To…Você?

-Aham…- nunca tive uma conversa 'tão boa' na minha vida. u/.\u

-Chamando a tropa que vai praquela joça de ilha perdida no meio do mar !!!!!

Opa, tão chamando a gente. Eu acho.

Agora estamos nós, eu e mais quatro pessoinhas, sentados, fazendo o que se faz em uma viagem de lancha até uma ilha perdida. N-A-D-A. Pensou o que? Que estaríamos cantando karaokê é?

**Meio do oceano (16:57)**

Esta foi a pior viagem de barco que já tive! E ainda estou tendo. O capitão passou mal, então o carinha emo de antes teve que pilotar esse negócio, e eu tenho uma leve impressão de que ele não tirou a carteira para isso.

-Olha a pedra!!!...Olha a árvore!! - o que uma árvore faz ali? o.o – Olha a baleia!!!!...Olha a vovó na bóia!!!! PLAFT… - O.O eu acho que nós…acabamos de matar alguém…

-AAAH, VAMOS FUGIR!!! – e foi o que fizemos, demos no pé 8D tadinha da vovó… O.O ai meu deus…acabei de lembrar de uma coisa…

**Flashback On…**

_-Neji querida da vovó 8D – alguém vai morre se me chama de homen?_

_-É querid__**O**__ vovó – tratei de dar ênfase no "o"._

_-Dá tudo no mesmo querida 8D – eu não mereço isso u.ú_

_-Se você diz…e o que você queria falar comigo vovó?_

_-Ah, sim querida, nesse verão eu vou pra praia. 8D_

_-Muito legal…- programão hein ¬¬_

_-E eu comprei uma bóia enorme pra eu cruzar o mundo nela 8D_

_-Interessante…- Todos nessa família tem um parafuso a menos, não tem?_

_-Não quer vim comigo querida? 8D_

_-Eu não posso, minhas aulas vão começar. – Salvo pela escola… que frase estranha o.o_

_-Que bom, agora eu vou sozinha 8D – e ela ainda fica feliz com isso. ¬¬_

…**Flashback Off.**

Ai ai ai ai ai ai ai ai…tomara que aquela lá não era minha vovózinha…senão…eu to morto. E esquecendo a minha vó, estou vendo a joça que nós vamos ficar. É uma ilha grande…bem grande mesmo. o.o E tem uma floresta bem grande, escura, temebrosa, com uma nuvem escura em cima ali do lado da escola. Que medo…que medo o que Neji, tu não tem medo de nada. ¬¬

- Bu!

- AAAAAAH – Quem foi o filho da que fez isso ???!!!!!

- HAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHHAHAHA – Ta todo mundo rindo…¬¬

- Você tinha que ter visto sua cara AHAHAHAHHAHA

- Ha ha ha, engraçado.

- Vamos, você estava olhando aquela ilha com cara de eu-estou-com-tanto-medo-daquilo-que-poderei-me-assustar-com-tudo e daí eu não resisti.

- Primeiro, eu não faço essa cara, segundo, eu não estou com medo daquela ilha, terceiro, eu estou com medo é daquela floresta horripilante que tem nela…- por que tenho a leve impressão de que falei merda nessa frase?

_- …(momento de silêncio)_

_-_ AHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHHAHAH "medo da floresta horripilante"

- Eu odeio vocês sabia. – suas desgraças

- Nós sabe…Sabemos. – e nem português sabem ¬¬

- Hey, os gayzinhos poderiam parar de se comer ai atrás e pegarem logo suas coisas que nós estamos quase na escola ?! – isso me soou mais como uma ordem do que um pedido.

Pegamos nossas coisas e fomos…deixamos tudo num 'carrinho' que ia até a escola, e nós teríamos que ir a pé. Ótimo. E adivinha qual a primeira coisa pela qual teremos que passar?? Pela floresta!!! Se você adivinhou, parabéns, você descobriu algo óbvio, se você não adivinhou, de novo parabéns, você é bem lerdo para raciocinar.

Paramos em frente a entrada da floresta. O cara que está nos levando precisava ir atrás do mato, se é que você me entende. E nós…simplesmente sentamos e ficamos esperando a lerdeza.

(…brisa do vento)

Já faz 25 minutos que foi lá!! O que diabos ele está fazendo? Se matando??? Se for era bem mais fácil pedir pro carinha aqui do meu lado…ele tem uma cara de psicopata. o.ov

- Yo miina.

- MAS ONDE VOCÊ SE METEU??? – meu essa daí foi uma gravação, todo mundo ao mesmo tempo. XD

- Suman, suman… (isso é a abreviação de sumimasen [desculpe pra quem não sabe ;D)

- Você não tinha só que ir rapidinho no banheiro ??

- Bem é que um gato passou na minha frente e me levou pra tomar um cházinho lá no…

- MENTIRA!!

- Ha ha, vocês me pegaram. – É que não era nem um pouco óbvio sabe. – agora vamos voltar aonde nós estávamos.

E lá foi a gente. A galerinha feliz, desprotegida, servindo de petisco pra algum monstro que aparecer. Eu tenho uma imaginação fértil…

- _Lalala… - _o que foi isso?? o.o

- Vocês ouviram isso??

- O que? Sua gemeção de tanto medo? Ouvi sim.

- Você é tão engraçado.

- _Lalalala…- _de novo.

- _Lalalalalalala…- _isso esta chegando mais perto!!

- Oi gente!

- AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH

- O Neji levou susto de novo. AHAHAHAHAHHAHAH

- Oh, me desculpe.

Eu acho que tudo que tem dentro de mim quase saiu agora. Quem ela pensa que é para chegar por trás de mim e de repente falar algo?

- Konnichiwa Kakashi-sensei.

- Oh Miyuri, o que faz aqui tão cedo?

- Eu vim para arrumar a biblioteca antes de a aula começar.

Foi aí que olhei pra ela. E eu não acredito. É a garota doida do aeroporto que tava cantando uma musiquinha ridícula e me carregando para lugares estranhos.

- Ah gente, essa é Miyuri, a nossa bibliotecária.- agora esta explicado porque essa doida está aqui.

- Muito prazer.

- Ahm, Uhm, …, Hai – e essas foram as grandes respostas que nós demos. Nosso vocabulário é O vocabulário.

Agora vou calar minha boca e parar de reclamar e continuar a andar, ignorando o fato de eu sentir que estamos sendo observados e de que aquela doida está cantando outra vez.

- Eu vou, eu vou pra escola agora eu vou!! – que garota animada, vou me juntar a ela.

- Eu vou, eu vou pro inferno agora eu vou!! – mas claro, eu me juntei em silêncio. Lembram-se de que tem um sensei aqui ?! Mais que eu acho que ele não ta nem aí para o que possa acontecer com a gente.

- Chegamos. – e foi isso o que me tirou de meus pensamentos, e o que eu acabei de ver, foi o que fez minha alma sair do corpo.

- O QUE SIGNIFICA ISSO ??!!

------------------------------------------------- **FIM** ------------------------------------------

**Gomen pela demora, eu…simplesmente…esqueci de escrever o segundo capítulo TT-TT**

**Prometo que não esqueço mais. - **

**Yume: é, é, eu te conheço.**

**Vamos as Reviews - ( alguém me mando alguma o.o)**

_**Ida-Chan:**_

**Neji:** eu não falei? todo mundo me ama.

**Dessah: **Sim Neji, todos te amam (tom sarcástico)

**Neji:** Que bom que você concorda comigo nisso.

**Dessah:** Que bom que você gostou desse chato Ida-chan.

**Neji:** Eu NÃO sou chato, você que é.

**Dessah:** E obrigado pela review. n.n

_**Katsura Kaori:**_

**Dessah: **Eu também ainda não sei como enfiar esse teimoso em uma escola feminina, mas vou me esforçar. xD

**Neji:** Mas mesmo assim não vai conseguir.

**Deidara:** Com ajuda ela vai sim. n\./n

**Neji:** Ponha essas mãos em mim, que eu arranco as duas línguas que tem nelas.

**Deidara:** Certeza que você vai fazer só isso, Nej-chan??

**Dessah: **Ignorando as meninas ali atrás, obrigado, não achei que essa fic seria tão boa a ponto de você me dizer que tenho talento. o.O

**Sasuke:** Não se preocupe, ela não está tão boa mesmo.

**Dessah: **Por que você sempre tem que acabar com toda a minha auto-estima? ¬¬

**Sasuke:** É pra isso que você me paga, dobe.

**Dessah: **(ignora) e antes que eu me esqueça, um aviso, o Sasori-danna não tá desponível não n.n Mas o resto tá. xD

**Deidara:** E eu tenho que estar disponível?

**Dessah: **Vou pensar no seu caso ¬¬. Valeu pela review Kaori-chan.

_**Lenne Vampire:**_

**Neji:** É né, você tem que matar a Hinata-sama… buáaa (ativado módulo emo de Neji)

**Dessah: **Sim, eu tenho. É necessário para que essa fic de certo…ou pelo menos comece.

**Neji:** Mas por que ela? Não podia ser a Sakura? Você ia ficar tão mais feliz.

**Dessah: **Se fosse ela, daí sim isso ia ser um desastre meu caro amigo.

**Neji: **Baka. (de bico)

**Dessah: ¬¬ **seu retardado. Arigatou pela review. o/

**Sasuke:** Você só sabe dizer isso?

**Dessah: **Aaaah, vai embora seu saco.

_**Anjo Setsuna:**_

**Dessah: **viu Neji, alguém gosta de sua insanidade.

**Neji:** E quem é o insano aqui sua…

**Dessah: **Você ¬¬

**Neji: **E você não né?

**Dessah:** Não. n-n

**Tobi: **Tobi wa ikko da. 8D

**Dessah+Neji: **¬¬

**Tobi:** Tobi agradece pela review.

**Deidara:** Sai daqui sua desgraça.

_**Max u.u Mayara:**_

**Neji:** Outra que me acha demais. (se achando)

**Dessah: **E palhaço ahahahahhaha

**Neji:** No sentido de engraçado, ou seja, mais um motivo para eu ser demais.

**Dessah: **Eu vou pintar seu nariz de vermelho e por uma peruca bem colorida em você. Vai ficar demais. xDDDD

**Neji:** Ha Ha Ha. Estamos morrendo de rir. A Max deve estar morrendo de rir da sua piada.

_Lá longe:_

**Max: **Minha orelha tá queimando, acho que alguém tá falando de mim…

**Neji:** Viu como ela esta morrendo de rir?

**Dessah: **Como você fez isso?

**Neji:** Fiz o que?

**Dessah: **Isso! POW !! Obrigado Max-chan!!

**Neji:** Oh isso não é justo!!

_**Daji-Chan:**_

**Dessah: **Minha primeira review xD Estou feliz -

**Itachi:** Parabéns ¬¬

**Dessah: **Todo mundo gostou da parte do táxi, só porque o Neji ia morre fufufu

**Neji:** Você não ousaria me matar. ¬¬

**Dessah:** Você que acha, e brigadinho pelas boas vindas nya. Vou fazer o possível pra fazer bastante NejiXHina. xD

**Sasuke:** Boa sorte. u.u

**Dessah: **Eu já não tinha te mandado embora?

**Sasuke:** Já, e eu voltei. Vim te apoiar na parte em que o Neji é convencido.

**Neji:** Valeu hein. ¬¬

**Dessah:** E não se preocupe, eu tenho algo guardado para a Hinata-sama. n-n

**Todos: **Arigatou pela review

**Sasuke:** Um lembrete: Quando alguém fizer a ficha, ponha o par que quer ter. Facilita muito. E você Daji-chan, não pôs. u.u

**Dessah:** Não enche o saco dela Sas-teme !!

**Sasuke:** Dobe. E pra quem quiser me ter como par, azar, porque nessa fic eu não irei participar. "Graças a Deus" u.uv

**Dessah: **Nisso ele tem razão. ;D

**E desculpem mais uma vez por demorar tanto pra escrever esse troço. o.o**

**E pra quem le minha fi "Possessão", possivelmente amanha vem o cap2 traduzido, isso se eu consegui acabar ele. n-nvvv**

**Beijos e Obrigado. Nyaaa te ba. o//**


	3. Loucuras no Elevador

_**Deidara:**_** Bom dia/tarde/noite/madrugada, terceiro capitulo... por que exatamente eu tenho que ler isso? ¬¬**

**Porque você não quer me ver morta hehehe foi mal a demorinha ai gente**_**"corre pra trás do Deidara"**_

**Deidara: Então vamos a lenga-lenga**** ¬¬**

**-----------------****--------------------------------------------------------xxx-------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Cap 3. ****– Loucuras no Elevador**

_Narrado por ninguém mais ninguém menos que nosso querido sensei Kakashi, que por sinal ainda não apareceu aqui..._

- AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHH

Meu, essa me deixou surdo. Pra que toda essa gritaria??

- AI MEU KAMI-SAMA!!!!! SENSEI O QUE SIGNIFICA ISSO?????

- É uma escola...– parece que nunca viram uma escola na vida, que bando de primitivos.

- Sensei!!! Isso NÃO é uma escola!!!!!! - Não, é um hospício mesmo.

- Onde não é uma escola??

- Sensei, leia bem o que está escrito naquela placa _rosa_!!! – falou um perdido ali de cabelo branco. Opa, o meu também é. 8D

- Internato Feminino Konoha Gakure , onde está o problema?

- Isso aqui é um internato FEMININO????

- É.

- Então, sensei, o que fazemos aqui??

- Vocês vieram aqui pra estudar oras – bolas carambolas. xD

- ... "_Sweet drops"_

Oh, todo mundo caiu no chão. Tá todo mundo duro hahahaha. Esperem até eles verem as garotas então, vai ser a festa.

- Bem vindo Kakashi-sensei, olá Miyuri-chan.

Quem é agora? Oh, é a Sayuki.

- Obrigada Sayuki-san.

- Olá Sayuki-sempai!!

Sayuki é a presidente do clube da escola, uma garota muito inteligente. Acho que uma das melhores alunas que já tivemos. Bom, é melhor levar esse bando pra dentro antes que sejam comidos por algum bicho. E eu também quero ir ver minha amada mulher que deve estar lá no meu quarto com uma camisolinha. Mentira, ela deve tá lá no médico vendo o bebê. Gente vou ser papai. Aaaah Happy!!!

- Ano, Kakashi-sensei...por que você está dando pulinhos no mesmo lugar?

- Ah, nada não. Agora vamos, vou te mostrar os alunos novos.

Fomos até lá e os gordos continuavam ruminando o chão. ¬¬

- Hu-hum, gente, esta é Niimura Sayuki, a presidente do clube da escola, e ela será a guia de vocês.

Foi aí que a cambada olhou e, nossa, se levantaram tão rápido que nem eu pude ver acontecer. Agora tão tudo babando que nem um bando de camelos.

- Muito prazer. Sou Sayuki.

- Muito prazer!!! – corooo

- Por favor, sigam-me.

- Sim, senhora.

Meu sabe aqueles desenhos ridículos que aparece alguém bonito e o resto sai flutuando atrás cheio de coraçõeszinhos flutuando? Foi isso mesmo que aconteceu...

-------xx-------

_Bye Bye Kakashi-sensei xD. Agora os POVS irão passar para a Miyuri. n.n_

-------xx-------

Lalalalala estamos passeando pela escolita lalalala. Uhm, e parece que os garotos ainda estão flutuando...menos aquele guri, será que é uma guria?? É só por a mão que eu descubro. 8D

- Olá...desconhecido-kun.

- É Neji.

- Você quer um parafuso??

- Não! Meu nome, NOME, é Neji.

- Nejie..., gostei do seu nome Nejie-sempai!! n.n

- É NEJI!!

- Foi o que eu falei.

- Não foi não.

- Foi sim.

- Tá tá, mas fica quieta!!

- Ok!!...Por que você veio pra essa escola Nejie-sempai??

- Eu disse pra ficar ah deixa pra lá...eu não vim porque quis, meu tio me obrigou.

- Eu só vim pra cá porque minha onee-chan estuda aqui também.

- Você tem uma irmã é??

- Aham!! O nome dela é Miyuki, ela é cinco anos mais velha que eu.

- Interessante...

- Com licença, atenção, aqui pessoal será o dormitório de vocês! Vocês serão divididos em grupos de três, mas isso só será determinado depois da cerimônia de abertura.

Ah eles ficaram com os dormitórios mais bonitos, acho que eles não vão se importar com as paredes cor-de-rosa...

- Então vamos, irei mostrar o salão comunal.(o harry potter não vai se importar se eu roubar o nome de lá não é? XD)

Rumo ao salão comunal!!!

_...(andando ¬¬)_

Chegamos! Oh, que linda decoração.

- Isso aqui cheira a flores.

- São rosas Nejie-sempai.

- E rosas não são flores agora??

- São??

- ...¬¬

- Aqui é onde ocorrerá a cerimônia, as oito da noite, então todos estejam presentes.

Nyaa, Sayuki-sempai fica tão fofa quando tá séria.

---------xx---------

_Trocaaaando de novo xD, iremos voltar agora para os POVS de nosso querido Nejizito_

---------xx---------

Nossa, essa foi a melhor cerimônia da minha vida. E eu comi mais do que devia, ai. Agora nós só temos que ver em que quarto ficaremos pra eu cair duro na cama e só levanta talvez amanhã.

- Atenção garotos, por favor venham aqui para separarmos vocês, - falou a diretora Tunadi, Tsupade, Tsunafe...Tsu...Tsu...Tsunade, é, Tsunade.

- Aqui está Tsunade-sama. – essa é a Shizune, pelo jeito é a escrava da diretora.

- Então, vou ler para vocês, prestem atenção que eu não vou repetir!!! - e é mal-humorada também.

Quarto 1 - Itachi, Haku e Hidan

Quarto 2 - Neji, Gaara e Sai

Quarto 3 – Sasori, Deidara e Tobi

Quarto 4 - Lee, Naruto e Kiba

Quarto 5 - Shino, Shikamaru e Kankurou

NANI??? Nem ferrando que eu vou dividir um quarto com aquele gay e o E.T !!!!!!!!!! Quem eles

acham que são pra me pôr com um bando de idiotas??!!

- Se alguém reclamar dos quartos vai dormir numa barraca – melhor do que com aqueles caras – na floresta!!! – Por que será que a idéia de ficar no quarto com eles me pareceu tão boa de repente?

Então, voltamos para os dormitórios, e fomos cada um para nosso pequeno inferno. Eu ia entrar, mas daí ouvi aqueles dois bibas...cantando?? o.o

- Crazy for youuuuuu!!!!!!

- Sai de perto de mim seu gay do diabo!!!

- I'm so in loveeee!!!!!!!!!!

- Tira essa mão daí!!!!!!!

É, eu acho melhor não entrar ali agora não. Vou dar uma volta pela escola e ver se acho algo de interessante mas antes...vou tirar uma foto deles!!! 8DD

Onde será que enfiei meu celular...ah tá no meu bolso. Vamos a fotinho e depois a internet. muahuahuahuahuahuahua

Agora vamos dar uma de ninja e se esticar aqui e ali e pronto. No ângulo perfeito!! Um, dois, três e...Click. Flash!! Fiquei cego. Porra de flash ¬¬

POW!! Ai minha fuça. Quem foi o caralhXX que deu com a porta no meu nariz??!!!

- O que é que vocês pensam que tão fazendo???? – Ninguém bate no nariz de Hyuuga Neji e sai ileso. Ò.Ó

- O que VOCÊ está fazendo??? Teve um clarão de luz e... – tenho a leve impressão de que eles notaram o pequeno celular na minha bunda com uma linda fotinho deles. – O QUE VOCÊ ESTAVA FAZENDO COM ESSE CELULAR???

- Ahm, falando com meu...cachorro!

- Você não tem cachorro Neji-san. n.n– Esse Sai tem problema naquilo que ele chama de cabeça, não tem?

- Hyuuga Neji, me de esse celular AGORA!!!!! – Nem ferrando E.T, eu vou é picar a mula.

VRUUUUUUUM. Eu aprendi a voar!!!! 8D Eu to voando mãe, eu to voandooooo!!

- Volta aqui !!!!!!!!!!

OMG. Agora sim, eu tenho a prova de que aquele Sai é gay. Ele tem uma patinete motorizada. hahahahhahahah. E aquele E.T tá pendurado nas costas do biba com...uma rede de caçar borboletas? ¬¬ Pra que eles trazem isso pra escola afinal??

- Eu vou te pegar!!!! – Há há, ninguém pode me alcançar nesse ritmo.

- E eu vou te comer!!!!!!! – AAH o cara começo a acelerar, e ele não tá com uma cara muito de macho, e sim de boiola. Mãezinha!!!!! Eu não quero preder a virgindade com um homem!!!!!!!!

- SOCORROOOO!!! – Isso aí não foi meu grito não. Tá muito fininho pro meu gosto. De quem será que foi?

E foi aí que eu vi. Eu tinha parado. E havia uma patinete desgovernada, com um maníaco e um pedófilo em cima. Eu vou é me abaixar.

TUC. Hahahahahahha a moto tropeçou numa pedrinha e saiu voando, como você tem sorte Neji. Agora vamos ver quem estava morrendooooo. Pow, Pac, Puft, Cabum.

Aiii ai ai ai, quem foi o merda que boto água no corredor inteiro??!!!!!!

- AAAAAAH – o grito de novo, veio daquela direção!!

- Bu.

- AAAAAAAAAAAAAH – Tá eu confesso, esse aí foi meu. – Quem foi o---?! Opa...

- Hehehe, você vai morrer Hyuuga Neji mas primeiro, vamos ver de quem foi esse grito. – e eles praticamente me arrastaram em direção ao grito. E se for um vampiro, ou um lobisomem!!! É Neji, você está vendo muito filme de terror ultimamente.

- Tem uma trilha de água...e sague... – e ele fala isso com tanta naturalidade. u.ù

- Por que a gente não volta pro quarto e fazemos um karaokê ??

- NÃO!! – Pelo menos em algo eu e o E.T concordamos.

- Aaah aaaauuu aaaaaiaiai auuuaaah

Pô mais essa mulher tá empenhada pra grita né? Parece até que vai ter um filho.

- Achei ela!! E ela está grávida!! E tá pra nasce!!

Eu e minha boca grande. Parece que não tenho tanta sorte quanto pensava. ¬¬

- Vamos Neji, me ajude a levantar ela!!

- Já vai, já vai!

- Eu vou buscar ajuda de alguém!! – pronto, livres do gay afinal.

_Cabuuum_. Começou a chover, que ótimo, esse dia não pode ficar pior.

- Vamos pegar o elevador, será mais rápido.

Entramos no elevador, e a mulher começo a gemer. Isso é até pior que ver meu tio no banheiro se depilando...

_Flashback_

Eu era pequeno e tava inocentemente andando pela----

- AAAAAAAAAH

Vamos deixar essa cena pra depois, por que ALGUÉM aqui fica gritando enquanto eu conto uma historinha.

- Ei Neji, que andar eu aperto? ¬¬

- Põe no...um, deve ser na entrada da escola isso.

E quando o E.T clicou: puf! Acabou a luz, eu sabia que esse dia ia piorar.

- UUUUUUAAAAH

E a mulher caiu. E bem em cima do ruivinho. Hahahahaha

- Tá saindooooo!!!!!

Isso vindo da mulher não me soou muito bom. o.o

- Faz alguma coisa Neji!!!!

- Eu lá tenho cara de médico?? Faz você!!

- Se você não percebeu eu to preso!!!

Não, por favor, tudo menos isso. Eu definitivamente não posso fazer isso !!!

- Você é homem ou o que?? Faça isso logo!!!

- T-Tá bem...Moça-san respire e empurre?

- AAAAOOOHHH

É, não tá funcionando muito bem...

- AAH-puft

- Ela morreu!!!!!!!!

- Ela desmaio seu baka!! Põe logo essa coisa pra fora!!

Está bem. Oh a cabeça !!!!

--------xx--------

_Vamos dar uma trocadinha de POVs com o Gaara, por que ninguém quer saber o que vai vim na cabeça do Neji agora. n.nvvv_

--------xx--------

Coitado dele, ter que fazer o parto da mulher. Como se eu me importasse! Esse é seu castigo por tirar uma foto minha quase sendo engolido inteiro pelo Sai.

- Puxa, empurra, puxa, empurra, puxa, empurra!

Ele fala isso pra uma mulher inconciente...ah ela acordo.

- AAAAH

- Para de gritar mulher!

- UUUUIIII

- Não geme, só respira pelo nariz!!

- Mais e se vier um espirro??

- Tu engole!!!

Conversa de doido. Acho que quando alguém está fazendo parto, não bate muito bem da bola. No caso do Neji, nunca bate.

- Você consegue, respire fundo que algum dia vai sair!

- Neji, acho que você ficar de olhos fechados não vai ajudar muito sabe.

- Cala a boca, não é você que tá vendo um negócio redondo saindo do meio de uma mulher!!

Essa cena não podia estar mais engraçada. Eu deitado com uma mulher nas pernas e o Neji do outro lado, segurando um pano, olhando pro outro lado e tentando não vomitar. Esse não tem vocação pra ser médico.

- Aaah vai sair!!!

- Aaaah

- B? – eu não ajudo em nada. xD

- Nhééé

Meu deus do céu, o Neji conseguiu fazer o bebê nascer. Falando no Neji, cadê ele?

- Meu bebê!!!

Foi ai que eu vi. Ele desmaio. Tá todo esticado no chão, babando e com os olhos girando. Hora da vingança. Foto, foto, foto!!!

Oh, a luz voltou. Como o Neji diria, isso foi coisa do destino. Mas eu acho mais que foi puro azar dele mesmo. A porta se abriu e...quanta gente!!!

- Kurenai, minha amada, como você está????

- Estou bem querido, esses dois jovens me ajudaram.

Isso aí. O mérito é todo nosso!

- Obrigado meu jovem ruivo, muito obrigado.

Esquece, o mérito vai ser todo meu mesmo.

- E quem é esse daqui?

- Ele desmaio quando viu o bebê...deixa que eu cuido dele.

- Está bem.

Todos foram embora. Vou aproveitar essa oportunidade pra fazer que eu queria fazer a muito tempo.

- Sai, você poderia comprar um iogurte de morando para mim?

- Ok.

Esperei muito por isso, vamos ver se funciona.

- Aqui está, Gaara-san.

- Obrigado.

Agora vamos pegar o canudinho, enfiar no buraco e...

- Aaaaaaah!!!! Que que é isso???

Droga, ele quase bebeu o iogurte pelo nariz. Tinha quase certeza que ia dar certo. Na próxima eu consigo.

- Com licença, vocês viram onde a Kurenai-sensei está??

Ai meu deus, eu estou vendo um anjo. Que coisa mais linda.

- Você é...

- Conhece ela Neji?

- Eu...

**------------------------------------------------------------------------xxx--------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**E mais uma vez, eu me atrasei. Tinha bastante provas...****9 provas por semana TT**

**Como se alguém se importasse mesmo com isso. **

**Já escolhi três OC e uma já apareceu, a Sayuki. E antes que vocês perguntem, a Miyuri e a Miyuki são duas OCs que vão aparecer bastante nas minhas fics. A minha se chama Hikari.**

**Mas tudo bem, vamos as reviews que iluminam meu dia.**

_**Nessah-chan**_

**Dessah: **Brigadinho prima!!! Que bom que você gostou n.n

**Neji: **minha ida a escola foi a melhor aonde ???!!!

**Dessah: **foi divertida Nejizitu hehe

**Neji:** pra você só…

**Dessah:**tadinho dele, valeu pela review!

_**Max u.u Mayara**_

**Dessah:** Êeeeeeeeee Obrigado

**Neji:** porque todos gostam da minha desgraça ?? TT-TT

**Dessah:** a gente gosta de te ver sofrer porque nós te amamos.

**Neji:** E o que uma coisa tem haver com a outra??

**Dessah:** nenhuma u.u

**Neji:** ¬¬ e você ainda matou minha vó.

**Dessah:** talvez não seja sua vó.

**Neji:** o que eu duvido muito quando se trata de você.

**Dessah:** bicho chato, té mais Max-chan.

_**Katsura Kaori**_

**Dessah:** Quem é fã do Deidara levanta a mão. 8D

**Dessah+Kaori:** o// o//

**Yume+Megumi:** É duro ser inner. u.uvv

**Dessah:** weee eu quero ajuda sim (pega livro especial de torturas feito para Nejis)

**Neji:** Onde você arranja essas coisas??

**Dessah:** mercado negro. 8DD

**Neji:** O.O

**Dessah:** Você acha mesmo que tá boa?? "emocionada"

**Sasori:** se ela falou.

**Dessah:** DANNA!!!! Ah brigado pela dica, vo tenta corta os emoticons. ;D

Até…hoje!! xD

_**Lecka-chan**_

**Dessah:** Que bom que você está gostando Lecka-chan.

**Neji:** minha desgraça atrai as pessoas…

**Dessah:** não, você e a Hinata juntos atraem as pessoas. n.n

**Neji:** Q-QUE?? o///o

**Dessah:** Vocês são lindos juntos, sua besta.

**Neji:** Cala a boca!!!!!! u///u

**Dessah:** Seu fofo!! Brigado pela review!!

_**Tsukishiro Lory**_

**Dessah:** êee mais gente que gostou desse negócio!!!

**Neji:** onde eu estou, garotas vão atrás

**Dessah:** Para de ser convencido Neji, e como ela disse, você é gato medroso!!!

**Neji:** não sou não

**Dessah:** É sim!!!!

**Neji:** não sou, você que me fez assim

**Dessah:** e você conseguiu ser porque você já era antes 8D

**Neji:** Ah quieta!!! Obrigado pela review Lory-san. "se curva"

**Dessah:** Neji educado hahahahhahahahah

**Neji:** Urusaii!!!

_**Uchiha Hazel**_

**Dessah:** Eu sempre quis ver o Neji com um bando de gurias ao redor xD

**Neji:** é a desgraça…

**Dessah:** não começa!!!

**Neji:** só estou continuando…

**Dessah:** o Gaara e o Naruto tem 15 sim, mas o Sas-teme não vai participar dessa fic, graças a deus.

**Sasuke:** Eu ouvi isso!!

**Dessah:** Ótimo! Valeu Hazel-chan!! ;D

_**Ida-Chan**_

**Dessah:** É, ficou curto mesmo, mas esse eu tentei fazer o maior possível. lol

**Neji:** E acabou me humilhando ao máximo também…

**Dessah:** Quanto as perguntas, o Sas-teme não vai participar dessa fic não, mas o Gaara sim, e ele vai ser par de alguma OC que eu escolher. n.n

**Gaara:** Vai sobrar pra mim ainda…

**Dessah:** Beijos. o//

_**Anjo Setsuna**_

**Dessah:** Não se preocupe, Tobi não vai embora não. Ele é meu bichinho XD

**Tobi:** Tobi é um bom garoto??

**Dessah+Setsuna:** Sim \o/

**Dessah:** Gostou do que ele viu?? Eu gosto de ferra com a vida dele XDD

**Neji:** E pelo jeito tu gosta de morrer né?

**Dessah:** Acho que isso não…Obrigado pela review!!!

**E chegamos ao final. n.nvvv**

**Até o próximo capítulo e mandem reviews para deixar uma autora feliz mais feliz do que já é.**

**Beijos Bye Bye**


End file.
